


Uchwycić emocje

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday: Daimon, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kochana Daimon, z okazji … urodzin, życzę Ci… bla bla bla, czyli tego wszystkiego czego się w takie dni życzy. I życzę sobie, byś pisała jak najwięcej i jak najczęściej. I życzę nam cytrynówki w niedalekiej przyszłości. I ogólnie mam nadzieję, że Cię mój skromny prezent zadowoli i wcale nie chcę od Ciebie dostać podobnego na swoje urodziny.<br/>Betowała Alien, dziękuję za znoszenie moich narzekań i za nadanie tytułu temu czemuś ^^;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uchwycić emocje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimon/gifts).



> Kochana Daimon, z okazji … urodzin, życzę Ci… bla bla bla, czyli tego wszystkiego czego się w takie dni życzy. I życzę sobie, byś pisała jak najwięcej i jak najczęściej. I życzę nam cytrynówki w niedalekiej przyszłości. I ogólnie mam nadzieję, że Cię mój skromny prezent zadowoli i wcale nie chcę od Ciebie dostać podobnego na swoje urodziny.  
> Betowała Alien, dziękuję za znoszenie moich narzekań i za nadanie tytułu temu czemuś ^^;

— Cześć draniu. — Stojący poza zasięgiem światła chłopak, zdjął z głowy kaptur, uśmiechając się szeroko. Puszka spreju w jego ręku była ewidentną oznaką przewinienia, które w postaci malunku zostawił na zniszczonej ścianie za swoimi plecami. W kilku miejscach odpadał tynk, jednak teraz nie było tego widać pod mieszaniną barw. Kilka zużytych puszek stało gdzieś w rogu. — Co o tym sądzisz? — Chłopak rozłożył ręce i odwrócił się, wskazując owoc kilkudniowej pracy.  
— Że jest skończone.   
— Trafne spostrzeżenie. — Pokiwał głową, pozwalając blond włosom opaść na oczy. Odruchowo odgarnął je umazaną dłonią, brudząc przy okazji czoło. — Podoba ci się? — zapytał, zerkając w stronę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który zupełnie niezainteresowany szedł w stronę bardziej oświetlonej części dzielnicy. — Hej! Sasuke, gdzie idziesz do cholery!? — W pośpiechu wyciągając z kieszeni czarny worek, spakował do niego zużyte puszki, nie zwracając uwagi na hałas jaki robiły, gdy biegł za oddalającą się postacią.  
Doganiając wreszcie przyjaciela, z ledwością zdołał uniknąć niespodziewanie wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni z chusteczkami.  
— Wytrzyj się, brakuje jeszcze tego, by mój ojciec cię teraz zobaczył.  
— Twój ojciec mnie kocha. — Szeroki uśmiech wstąpił na ubrudzoną sprejem twarz.  
— Mój ojciec kocha twoją matkę. — Sasuke westchnął i rozejrzał się na boki, przed przejściem na drugą stronę ulicy. — Gdyby wiedział, co robisz, kiedy on się z nią gzi, pewnie by cię znienawidził, Naruto.  
— Wziąłbym to na klatę. — Dumnie poklepał się po piersi, rzucając Sasuke rozbawione spojrzenie. — Poza tym, mam doświadczenie. W końcu połowa szkoły mnie nienawidzi.  
— Hn.  
— Swoją drogą, zaczyna męczyć mnie to udawanie, że nic nas nie łączy.   
— Łączy nas — odparł niedbale Sasuke. — Nienawiść.   
— Sasuke…  
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. — Zmarszczone brwi i ostre spojrzenie, miały oznaczać koniec tematu, ale Naruto zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo.  
— Nigdy nie chcesz.  
  
***  
  
— Mamo, wróciłem! — Naruto z westchnieniem schylił się, by rozwiązać buty. Od kiedy malował wieczorami po murach, nauczył się, że mocno związane sznurowadła są bardzo ważnym aspektem ucieczki. Oczywiście, aby to zrozumieć musiał najpierw zgubić buta podczas przeskakiwania przez ogrodzenie.   
— Już jesteś? Właśnie zjedliśmy kolację. — Z salonu wyłoniła się kobieta o mocno rudych włosach, w której głosie słychać było rozczarowanie.   
— Mam wyjść? — szepnął Naruto, wskazując kciukiem drzwi i wprawiając swoją matkę w zakłopotanie. — Bo wiesz, nie za bardzo mam się u kogo zatrzymać, a Sasuke to dupek…  
— Właśnie wychodziłem. — Za plecami kobiety pojawił się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Jego poważna mina zawsze wywoływała u Naruto lekki dyskomfort. — Kushina, kochanie, nie zapomnij o weekendzie.   
— Co z weekendem? — Naruto odsunął się od drzwi wyjściowych, aby nie zagradzać drogi. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zawsze był spięty spotykając ojca Sasuke. Zapewne miały z tym coś wspólnego jego wieczorne eskapady i niszczenie mienia.   
— Później ci wyjaśnię, idź jeść póki jeszcze ciepłe. — Kushina zachęciła Naruto, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.   
Stół w kuchni wciąż był jeszcze zastawiony, a opróżnione do połowy kieliszki z winem świadczyły o tym, że zdecydowanie pojawił się w nieodpowiedniej chwili. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wieczory były coraz chłodniejsze. Poza tym, szybciej zachodzące słońce działało na jego korzyść, pozwalając mu wcześniej rozpocząć wyrażanie siebie, potocznie nazywane przez Fugaku wandalizmem. Osobiście uważał, że wyświadcza miastu przysługę, pozostawiając na nędznie wyglądających murach kolorowe malunki. Nie wszyscy jednak patrzeli na to w ten sposób, dlatego nie mógł się z tym obnosić. Ale podobnie było z wieloma innymi rzeczami.   
Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o jego uwielbieniu do graffiti, był Sasuke. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który w szkole nienawidził go tak samo jak reszta uczniów. I chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien narzekać, odkąd sam go o to poprosił, czuł rosnący miedzy nimi dystans.   
Siadając przy stole i łapiąc w dłoń widelec, nałożył sobie sporą porcję spaghetti. Oczywiście, gdyby nie ubrudził przy tym obrusa, to nie byłby sobą.   
— Masz trzy sekundy, żeby to zetrzeć. — Wchodząca do pomieszczenia Kushina, przygwoździła syna spojrzeniem. Naruto z niechęcią odłożył widelec i odchylił się na krześle, sięgając po ścierkę.  
— Zadowolona? — burknął, wrzucając ją z powrotem do zlewu i powracając do jedzenia. — Następnym razem mogłabyś mnie ostrzec, bo w końcu dojdzie do tego, że będę świadkiem bardzo niesmacznego widoku. — Naruto podniósł wzrok na swoją matkę, wciągając do ust makaron. Kobieta zarumieniła się na policzkach i trzepnęła syna w bok głowy.  
— Nie wszyscy myślą tylko o jednym — odparła, zabierając się za sprzątanie. Naruto szybko sięgnął po tarty ser, zanim zniknął ze stołu.  
— Ja tak — wzruszył ramionami i wpakował sobie do buzi jedzenie. Kiedy przełknął odłożył sztućce i spojrzał na matkę. — O co chodzi z weekendem? — zapytał, przeciągając się. Wciąż jeszcze miał obolałe ramiona po dzisiejszym malowaniu, ale satysfakcja z ukończenia obrazu, praktycznie eliminowała dyskomfort.  
— Chcemy zafundować sobie kilka dni relaksu i pomyśleliśmy, że wybierzemy się do domku nad jeziorem. — Kushina przelotnie zerknęła na syna, zajęta znoszeniem naczyń do zlewu.  
— Późną jesienią? — Naruto uniósł brew, szukając w tym jakiegoś sensu.  
— Jest całoroczny, nie widzę problemu. — Kobieta odwróciła się plecami do Naruto, by móc pozmywać.   
— Idę do siebie — wstając od stołu, podrzucił jej jeszcze jeden talerz i pocałował w policzek otrzymując w zamian ciepły uśmiech. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w wyjściu z kuchni i spojrzał przez ramię. — Zapomniałbym — rzucił pstrykając palcami, jakby go nagle olśniło. — Pamiętajcie o prezerwatywach. — W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie brzęk naczyń i ciche przekleństwo.  
Zamykając za sobą drzwi od pokoju, zapalił światło i ściągając z siebie bluzę, rzucił ją na łóżko. Miał w zwyczaju fotografowanie swoich prac, więc czym prędzej włączył komputer, by przesłać wcześniej zrobione zdjęcia do zaszyfrowanego folderu, znajdującego się na dysku. Przyglądając się efektom, zaznaczał obszary, na które w przyszłości powinien zwracać większą uwagę. Malując głównie wieczorami, musiał brać pod uwagę mniejsze oświetlenie, gdy nanosił cienie. To nie było to samo, co kartka i światło dzienne. Niekiedy także proporcje wymagały poprawy. Ale i tak był zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, usuwając zdjęcie z telefonu, który następnie odłożył na biurko. Chwilę później znów złapał go w dłoń. Palce przetarły wyświetlacz, jakby oczekując, że nagle coś się na nim pojawi. Zerknął na godzinę i nacisnął klawisz, przechodząc do tworzenia nowej wiadomości. Wystukując szybko kolejne wyrazy, wysłał wiadomość, nim zdążył się rozmyślić. Wszedł w skrzynkę nadawczą, jeszcze raz przelatując wzrokiem po jej treści.  _„Ja to zacząłem i ja to chcę zakończyć. Dlaczego mi nie pozwalasz? Tak bardzo wczułeś się w rolę? Zastanawiam się, czy znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, Sasuke.”_  Wyciszając telefon odrzucił go na biurko, w końcu nie spodziewał się żadnej odpowiedzi.  
  
***  
  
Naruto miał smykałkę do portretów, które w większości były pochowane po szufladach, gdyż namalowanie czyjejś twarzy na zszarzałej farbie mogłoby komuś przysporzyć kłopotów. W zasadzie nigdy jeszcze nie próbował ich malować na innej powierzchni poza papierem i zastanawiał się, jaki byłby tego rezultat. Odpływając myślami, nie zauważył nawet osoby zaglądającej mu przez ramię. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy z rąk został mu wyrwany szkicownik.  
— No proszę, kto to taki? — Nad nim stał wysoki szatyn o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach, ubrany w kurtkę z nazwą szkolnej drużyny futbolowej.   
— Blake! Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. — Naruto wstał i otrzepał spodnie, posyłając sztuczny uśmiech w stronę sportowca. — Jak tam mecz? Słyszałem, że z ławki widok jest całkiem dobry. — W odpowiedzi został tylko popchnięty na szafki.  
— Nie cwaniakuj, Uzumaki — warknął Blake, najprawdopodobniej sądząc, że to go w jakiś sposób przestraszy. Spojrzał z powrotem na szkicownik, który trzymał poza zasięgiem Naruto. — Czy to nie Uchiha? — zapytał prześmiewczo, pomimo tego, że portret był idealnym odwzorowaniem skupionej twarzy Sasuke.   
— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz wymówić jego nazwisko. — Naruto skrzywił się, kiedy jego prawe ramię zostało mocniej przyciśnięte do szafek, o które wciąż opierał się plecami.   
— Myślę, że nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. — Blake uśmiechnął się wrednie, wyrywając kartkę z portretem Sasuke i machając nią przed jego twarzą. Naruto otworzył szerzej oczy, widząc jak papier się gniecie i spróbował sięgnąć po niego dłonią.  
— Dowiedział się o czym? — Blake odwrócił się, słysząc za sobą znajomy, niski głos i został przywitany przez równie znajome spojrzenie czarnych oczu.  
— Chyba jesteś na celowniku, kapitanie. — Śmiejąc się, Blake odsunął się od Naruto i wyciągnął kartkę w stronę Sasuke. — Na twoim miejscu pilnowałbym cnoty.   
— Nie martw się, nie znajdziesz się na jego miejscu. Takie bezmózgi jak ty, nie są w moim typie. — Naruto uniósł dumnie głowę, patrząc Blake’owi w oczy i nie dając się zgnoić. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że się do tego przyzwyczaił, ale wytworzył już pewien mechanizm obronny. Nie zamierzał się poddać i dawać sobą pomiatać tylko dlatego, że był gejem. To do niczego nie prowadziło i z pewnością nic nie zmieniało. Ktoś w końcu musiał zacząć walczyć o swoje prawa.   
— Coś ty powiedział...   
— Blake. — Sasuke przerwał wściekłemu chłopakowi, który z nienawiścią spoglądał w stronę Naruto. Przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem portretowi, podłapał dobrze mu znane spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. — Hn. — Nie zwracając uwagi na szeroko otwarte w zdziwieniu usta Blake’a, oddał Naruto kartkę, który ignorując ich obu, ruszył w stronę swojej klasy.  
— Nic nie zrobisz? — Blake z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak Sasuke pozwala, by Naruto zniknął za rogiem. — Powinien wiedzieć, gdzie jego miejsce!   
— Jeszcze słowo, a poznasz swoje. — Groźba w głosie Sasuke, z powodzeniem zakończyła dyskusję. — Rusz się, mamy trening.  
  
***  
  
— Uzumaki wróć do nas. — Ciężki podręcznik od literatury wylądował na głowie pokrytej blond włosami. Naruto pomasował obolałe miejsce dłonią, odrywając wzrok od okna, za którym rozgrywał się trening drużyny futbolowej.   
— Słucham, Psorze?   
— To ja ciebie słucham. — Nauczyciel powolnym krokiem wrócił pod tablicę i odłożył książkę.  
— A jakie było pytanie? — Naruto podrapał się po karku i zaczął nerwowo uderzać ołówkiem o zeszyt. Badawcze spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego osobie.  
— Czy godzina w kozie cię zadowala?   
— Może być pół? — Naruto postanowił spróbować szczęścia, uśmiechając się niepewnie.  
— Zatem niech będzie półtora. — Zadowolona mina profesora i dźwięk dzwonka tylko pogłębiły zły humor Naruto.  
Idąc korytarzem do sali, w której miał zostać po lekcjach, odtwarzał w głowie mapę dzielnicy, szukając jakiegoś wolnego kawałka muru. Dopiero dochodząc do klasy, zorientował się, że bez towarzystwa Sasuke, malowanie byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Jego przyjaciel był świetną przykrywką, bo nikt nie podejrzewał syna gliniarza o niszczenie mienia.   
Jęknął i nacisnął klamkę wchodząc do środka. Nie udało mu się ukryć zdziwienia, gdy przy jednej z ławek ujrzał znajomą twarz. Wahając się przez chwilę, ruszył w końcu, by zająć jedno z wolnych miejsc. Razem z nim w sali było sześciu uczniów. Dwóch z nich powitało go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, powracając do swojej konwersacji, którą przerwało jego wejście. Siedzący w ostatniej ławce chłopak nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad książki, a stojący przy tablicy, był zbyt zainteresowany pisaniem na niej wulgaryzmów. Tylko jedna osoba nie oderwała od niego spojrzenia. Naruto postanowił to zignorować i mając zamiar wykorzystać czas przed przyjściem nauczyciela, wyciągnął z plecaka szkicownik. Słysząc szuranie, poniósł jednak wzrok.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho, by nie usłyszała go reszta uczniów.  
— Siadam. — Rozmówca zignorował szept Naruto, odpowiadając na tyle głośno, że prowadząca rozmowę dwójka chłopaków, zaczęła się im przyglądać.  
— Dlaczego tutaj? — Naruto odłożył ołówek, czekając na odpowiedź.  
— Bo chcę porozmawiać.  
— Nie mamy o czym. — Powrócił wzrokiem do szkicownika, uznając temat za zamknięty.  
— Myślę, że pewne kwestie wymagają wyjaśnień.  
— Nie, Sasuke, nie wymagają. Ostatnio jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że jest dobrze tak, jak jest teraz. — Naruto wciąż starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, więc odpowiadał tak cicho, że mógł go usłyszeć jedynie Sasuke. Pomimo tego czuł na sobie wścibskie spojrzenie dwóch chłopaków. — Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? — rzucił ostro w stronę przyjaciela, coraz bardziej zirytowany uwagą jaką przyciągali. Jako otwarcie przyznający się do bycia gejem, nie powinien zbliżać się do szkolnej gwiazdy sportu. Co dopiero z nią rozmawiać. Mógł się założyć, że jutro będzie aż huczeć od plotek.  
— Zapytałem nauczyciela — odparł szybko Sasuke, sięgając po plecak Naruto. Nie przejmując się, że to nie jego własność, zaczął rozpinać zamki. — Gdzie twój telefon? — Naruto rzucił mu spojrzenie wyrażające politowanie.  
— W kieszeni — odparł, wyrywając plecak z rąk Sasuke i kładąc go na sąsiedniej ławce. Uniósł brew, widząc wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń. — Nie mam pieniędzy.   
— Kretyn. Daj mi telefon.  
— Upadłeś na głowę? — prychnął Naruto, odtrącając jego dłoń. — Daj mi spokój.   
— Odpisałem ci wczoraj. — Sasuke westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. — Słuchaj, to nie tak, że... Co robisz? — Czujne spojrzenie czarnych oczu zatrzymało się na telefonie, który Naruto wyciągnął z kieszeni.  
— A na co ci to wygląda? Chcę sprawdzić skrzynkę. — Naruto odblokował klawiaturę, klikając na ikonie informującej o nadejściu nowej wiadomości. Nie zdążył jednak przeczytać treści, bo telefon został mu wyrwany z rąk przez Sasuke, który teraz wstał i odszedł od niego kawałek. — Hej! — Naruto również podniósł się z krzesła, zupełnie ignorując kilka par oczu przyglądających się całej sytuacji.   
— Zaraz ci oddam — powiedział spokojnie Sasuke, klikając kilka razy w klawiaturę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął rękę z telefonem do Naruto, który otworzył szeroko usta, gdy dotarło do niego, że przyjaciel wyczyścił mu skrzynkę. I co z tego, że były w niej tylko wiadomości od Sasuke? Usunął nawet tą nieprzeczytaną!  
Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i zacisnął mocno szczękę. Miał teraz ochotę porządnie mu przyłożyć, ale zamiast tego zarzucił plecak na ramię i zabrał z ławki szkicownik.  
— Co robisz? – zapytał Sasuke, łapiąc za ramię Naruto, który mijał go, kierując się do wyjścia.  
— Wychodzę.  
— Będziesz miał kłopoty…   
— To… — przerwał mu Naruto, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – To już ciebie nie dotyczy.  
  
***  
  
— Naruto? – Słysząc głos matki, westchnął i zapalił światło. – Gdzieś ty znowu był? Jest pierwsza, jutro masz szkołę…  
— Wróciłem, zostało coś z kolacji? – Nie zwracając uwagi na zmartwioną twarz, zsunął buty ze stóp, obierając sobie za cel lodówkę.  
— Nie będziesz mnie ignorował! – Kushina zastąpiła mu drogę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
— Mamo, jestem zmęczony. – Naruto przetarł twarz zmarzniętymi dłońmi, unikając spojrzenia jej w oczy.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że ja też, bo przez swojego nieodpowiedzialnego syna po raz kolejny nie mogłam położyć się spać – syknęła wściekle w jego stronę i chociaż sięgała mu do ramienia, nie dało się jej zignorować. Naruto spojrzał w końcu na matkę, czekając aż skończy reprymendę. – Gdzieś ty się szlajał o tej godzinie? Dzwoniłam do Sasuke, ale on też nigdy nie wie, gdzie łazisz.  
— Dlaczego miałby? – zapytał Naruto, w myślach nazywając Sasuke kłamcą. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien chodzić malować bez jego towarzystwa, ale musiał wyładować swoje emocje. Zamiast wyżywać się na matce, wolał wykorzystać je jako inspirację. Na murze ogradzającym cmentarz powstawał właśnie bardzo klimatyczny obraz, chociaż szedł mu dosyć mozolnie. Obserwowanie otoczenia i malowanie naraz, było wyczerpujące.  
— Bo to twój przyjaciel. – Kushina rozłożyła ramiona, zrezygnowana.   
— Dyskutowałbym. – Dochodząc do wniosku, że stracił apetyt, odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego pokoju, do którego odprowadziło go zmartwione spojrzenie kobiety  
Nie kłopocząc się z zapalaniem światła, Naruto skierował się prosto do swojego łóżka. Chowając twarz w poduszce, odetchnął głęboko. Mógłby tak zasnąć. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie kompletnie go wykończyły. Unikanie w szkole Sasuke nie było wcale łatwe, a skoro tak bardzo było mu wstyd mieć Naruto za przyjaciela, to równie dobrze mógł ułatwić mu sprawę. Poza tym widok Blake’a i słuchanie jego przytyków, stawały się nie do wytrzymania. I nic nie mógł na to poradzić odkąd zaliczał się do „wybryków natury”. Tym bardziej bolało go to całe udawanie, które tylko zwiększało między nimi dystans. Zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że taki stan rzeczy odpowiada Sasuke całkowicie, ale myśl, że mogłoby to być prawdą, była zbyt ciężka do zniesienia.   
Podążając za swoją codzienną rutyną, wydobył telefon z kieszeni, gotów wrzucić go do szuflady, jednak koperta widniejąca na wyświetlaczu przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć, że spodziewał się tego po Sasuke, który był jedyną osobą, piszącą do niego wiadomości i jedną z trzech, znajdujących na jego liście kontaktów.   
 _„Wiem, że nie śpisz.”_ Treść wiadomości była krótka i aż prosiła się o odpowiedź, pomimo braku pytania. Naruto zawahał się przez moment, nim wybrał opcję wprowadzania tekstu.  
 _„Jeżeli mnie śledzisz, będę musiał zawiadomić policję. Masz ostatnią szansę się przyznać.”_  Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wysłał wiadomość. Przekręcił się na plecy, czekając na odpowiedź. Telefon zawibrował i jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju był teraz wyświetlacz komórki, który raził Naruto po oczach, zmuszając do zmrużenia ich.  
 _„Twoja matka zdążyła już poinformować mojego ojca, że bezpiecznie wróciłeś do domu, głąbie.”_  Naruto prychnął pod nosem.  
 _„Cały Ty, nawet w SMS-ach jesteś dupkiem.”  
„Dupkiem z ramenem, który czeka za rogiem.”_  Przygryzając wargę, Naruto usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie. Spojrzał za okno.   
 _„Skąd pomysł, że mnie to obchodzi?”_  Wstukując szybko znaki, wysłał wiadomość, ale pomimo tego co napisał już sięgał z szafy buty. Nie mógł tak sobie wyjść teraz z domu, matka rozszarpałaby go na strzępy, a i tak już stawała się przez niego kłębkiem nerwów. Wsunął na nogi swoje pomarańczowe trampki i zarzucił na plecy cieplejsza bluzę. Zanim otworzył okno, oparł się o ścianę, czekając na odpowiedź. Poczuł wibracje i spojrzał na telefon.  
 _„Akurat to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Wiedz, że jest cholernie zimno i jeśli nie zobaczę jak za pięć sekund wychodzisz przez okno, prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić.”_  Naruto zaśmiał się mimowolnie, szybko jednak doprowadzając się do porządku, bo wciąż był na niego zły. Wściekły właściwie, ale mimo wszystko schował komórkę do kieszeni i otworzył powoli okno.   
Na zewnątrz było zimno, bardzo zimno i Naruto nie zdziwił się wcale czerwonym nosem Sasuke. Bez słowa ruszyli obaj w stronę mieszczącej się niedaleko wiaty autobusowej, która miała osłonić ich trochę przed wiatrem.   
Naruto szedł z dłońmi w kieszeniach, ignorując fakt, że Sasuke niósł jego ramen, dopóki nie dotarli do celu. Wtedy dopiero opakowanie zostało postawione na ławeczce.  
— A gdzie masz swój? — Naruto zapytał, biorąc w dłonie styropianowy kubełek i otwierając go. Westchnął, gdy poczuł znajomy zapach i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nawinął makaron na pałeczki.  
— Tylko ty jadasz takie świństwa. — Sasuke się skrzywił i usiadł obok, opierając plecami o szybę. Naruto przełknął makaron, mając zamiar zrewanżować się za obrazę ramenu.   
— No tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś na diecie i gdybyś chciał, to nie mógłbyś nawet go powąchać — prychnął, pakując w usta kolejną porcję.  
— Nie zapominaj, kto ci zrobił to paskudztwo. Byłem zmuszony to wąchać.   
— Dlatego jesteś taki naburmuszony. Bo ci takie pyszności koło nosa przeszły — odparł Naruto i zachłysnął się przy przełykaniu. Sasuke poklepał go po plecach trochę mocniej, niż było to konieczne.  
— Nie, to dlatego, że od dwóch tygodni, mój najlepszy przyjaciel mnie unika — zaakcentował ostatni wyraz kolejnym, mocnym uderzeniem w plecy.  
— Płuca, dupku. Wypluję je zaraz. — Naruto otarł załzawione oczy. Spojrzał spod grzywki na Sasuke, zaczynając mieszać pałeczkami stygnący makaron. — Kogo nazywasz najlepszym przyjacielem? — Nie podnosząc wzroku, odstawił kubełek na ławkę. — Kogoś, do kogo wstyd ci się przyznać? — prychnął z rozbawieniem. Pokręcił głową i podniósł się z ławki, chowając dłonie w kieszenie, by nie zdradzić swojego zdenerwowania.  
— Sam prosiłeś mnie, bym w szkole trzymał się od ciebie z daleka — odparł spokojnie Sasuke, pociągając nosem. Nie wziął chusteczek, bo nie spodziewał się tak niskiej temperatury.   
— Bo nie chciałem, żeby moje problemy namieszały ci w życiu. — Naruto wytknął mu, podkreślając to gestem dłoni, bo obaj doskonale wiedzieli, o co mu chodzi.  
— Co się z nimi nagle stało? Magicznie zniknęły? — Sasuke skrzywił się na to, że kwestię swojej orientacji seksualnej, Naruto nazwał problemem. Przyglądając się jak blondyn chodzi w tę i z powrotem, sam wstał z ławki i stanął opierając się o boczną ściankę wiaty.  
— Nie, nie zniknęły — powiedział Naruto, wpatrując się w dal, jakby miał nadzieję, że zaraz podjedzie autobus. — Po prostu jestem nimi zmęczony, a jedyne wsparcie, które mogę otrzymać, udaje, że mnie nie zna — odwracając się do Sasuke, spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
— Daj spokój, twoja matka i mój ojciec też cię wspierają...  
— W szkole, Sasuke! — przerywając mu wpół zdania, sam zdziwił się, jak donośnie zabrzmiał w ciszy jego głos. — Naprawdę staram się nic sobie z tego nie robić. Z tych spojrzeń, docinków, głupich plotek — przerwał na chwilę, gdy zadrżał mu głos. — Ale nie mam już siły. Nawet pieprzonego graffiti nie mogę zrobić w dzień! Jasne, może nielegalne bazgroły dostarczają odpowiednią dawkę adrenaliny, ale na niej nie da się wyżyć. Nie tak wyobrażam sobie przyszłość...  
— Naruto, nie mogę ci pomóc — Sasuke spuścił wzrok, zrezygnowany. — Gdzie idziesz? — Gdy Naruto go wyminął, ruszył za nim, doganiając i łapiąc za łokieć.  
— Wiesz, może faktycznie masz rację. Lepiej będzie jeśli dalej będziemy udawać w szkole, że się nie znamy. — Naruto westchnął i wyrwał rękę z uścisku. — W zasadzie, po co udawać? Skoro mój najlepszy przyjaciel w dupie ma moje problemy, to chyba nie zasługuje na to, by go tak nazywać?  
— Nie rozumiesz — zaparł się Sasuke. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałbym niejednemu przyłożyć, ale moja chęć pomocy, przysporzy ci tylko więcej problemów. — Zbliżył się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Przestał zaciskać szczękę i rozluźnił mięśnie, wpatrując się w oczy Naruto ze smutkiem i poczuciem winy. Owinął ramieniem jego kark i przyciągnął do siebie nieporadnie, na wpół przytulając. Po przyjacielsku. Westchnął ciężko. — Zjedliby cię żywcem, gdybym ci pomógł. Zafundowałbym ci piekło.  
  
***  
  
Naruto nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy, dlatego wchodząc rano do szkoły, był w naprawdę podłym nastroju. Pierwsze ucierpiały drzwi wejściowe, swojej szafki także nie oszczędził, zwracając głośnym trzaskiem uwagę kilku osób. Rzucając im nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ruszył w stronę sali, w której miał mieć pierwsze lekcje.   
Przerwę obiadową spędził na korytarzu, nie mając zupełnie apetytu. Szkicownik wyciągnął tylko po to, by popatrzeć na okładkę, bo nawet ołówek mu dzisiaj jakoś źle w dłoni leżał.   
Z Sasuke przyjaźnił się już jakiś czas i nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by go zawiódł w jakiejkolwiek kwestii. Wiedział, że pomimo swojej chłodnej fasady, na swój sposób martwił się o niego. Ale Naruto potrzebował w tej chwili przyjaciela, a nie obrońcy. Nie wystarczał mu status przyjaciela po szkole, kiedy nikt nie widzi, bo to nie po szkole czuł się samotny, tylko w niej. Otoczony ludźmi, którzy z niego szydzili i nikt prócz jego samego, nie odważyłby się stanąć po jego stronie. Innych hamował strach przed tym, że sami staną się obiektem drwin, a innych, jak Sasuke, że zniszczą sobie reputację. Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie było więc sensu w ukrywaniu tego, posługując się kiepską wymówką.   
Podniósł się z brudnej podłogi, zarzucając plecak na ramię, by jeszcze przed dzwonkiem zdążyć pójść do toalety. Niestety nie udało mu się tego zrealizować, bo znikąd wyrósł przed nim Blake. Jakby tylko czekał, aż Naruto wstanie. Był w towarzystwie dwóch kolegów z drużyny, którzy stali lekko z boku, przypatrując się Naruto z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.  
— Mogłem się spodziewać, że dzisiaj również będę zmuszony oglądać twoją parszywą gębę — rzucił z irytacją Naruto, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Naprawdę nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na konfrontację z nim. Czuł, że może go ponieść.  
— Proszę, proszę. Język ci wrócił, Uzumaki? Ostatnio wyglądasz, jakbyś miał okres — parsknął Blake. — Co byłoby całkiem możliwe. Skoro lubisz dawać dupy, to kto wie, czy się już w dziewczynkę nie zamieniłeś — zaśmiał się, oglądając na swoich znajomych, którzy głośno mu zawtórowali. Oczywiście, taka osoba jak Blake, musiała ze sobą targać równie bezmózgich towarzyszy, bo potrzebowała poklasku. Naruto skrzywił się i zrobił krok w bok, ale Blake znów zastąpił mu drogę.  
— Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Spieszę się, więc jakbyś mógł. — Naruto wykonał gest, który miał na celu przekazanie Blake’owi, żeby się odsunął. Jednak zamiast tego Naruto usłyszał znajomy odgłos uderzenia czymś w szafkę i nie były to jego plecy. Pięść Blake’a wylądowała jednak tuż koło jego głowy, więc hałas wywołał u niego grymas.  
— Posłuchaj, jeżeli to ty masz coś wspólnego z tym, że Uchiha przez ostatnie tygodnie dziwnie się zachowuje i nie jest w formie, to obiecuję, że uprzykrzę ci życie i nawet fakt, że twoja matka pieprzy się z jego ojcem, mnie nie powstrzyma. — Futbolista wysyczał mu do ucha, sprawiając na chwilę, że Naruto stężał. Zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczękę, czując mrowienie w palcach. Blake nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy mocno zaciśnięta pięść Naruto weszła w kontakt z jego nosem. Jęknął głośno, a siła uderzenia zachwiała nim, sprawiając, że jego kumple musieli go podtrzymać.   
— Nie waż się mówić tak o mojej matce — zagroził mu Naruto, gotów rzucić się na niego ponownie, pomimo tego, że futbolista był od niego wyższy, szerszy i cięższy. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, bo gdy Blake zobaczył, że z nosa leje mu się krew, sam rzucił się w jego kierunku.   
Pierwszego uderzenia udało się Naruto uniknąć, odrzucił przy tym plecak, który wcześniej zapiął byle jak, więc teraz zawartość wypadła z niego na ziemię. Przed kolejnym jednak nie udało mu się uciec i wpadł plecami na szafki, gdy mocne uderzenie w policzek, na chwilę go zamroczyło. Wokół zebrał się już mały tłum, gdyż większość jeszcze jadła na stołówce obiad. Gdzieniegdzie dało się zauważyć telefony komórkowe, które nagrywały całe zdarzenie.  
Naruto przyciśnięty ramieniem do szafek, otrzymał cios w brzuch, co pozbawiło go oddechu i sprawiło, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Usłyszał koło ucha cichy śmiech.  
— Tylko na tyle cie stać? A może pójdziesz się później poskarżyć do mamusi, że spuszczono ci lanie? — Blake znów zarechotał, łapiąc mocno włosy Naruto. — Mogę się założyć, że sam Sasuke chętnie by ci wlał, gdyby twoja... — Nie udało mu się skończyć, bo Naruto wykorzystał chwilę i uderzył go mocno kolanem w żołądek, a potem wyrwał się z potrzasku i pchnął go mocno na szafki, w które Blake uderzył głową. Już zamierzał się na niego ponownie, gdy poczuł jak czyjeś ręce go unieruchamiają. Teraz znajdował się w niewygodnej pozycji, z jedną ręką wykręconą na plecy, drugą unieruchomioną w taki sposób, że zmuszało go to, do pochylenia się. Znał ten chwyt bardzo dobrze, ale wciąż był wściekły, więc podjął bezowocną próbę wyswobodzenia się z uścisku. Zobaczył kątem oka, jak Blake prostuje się i kieruje jego stronę, a chwilę później obaj jego koledzy, również go unieruchamiają.  
— Co się tutaj dzieje? — usłyszał nad głową znajomy głos. Szarpnął się, jakby chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że już skończył bójkę, ale nie będzie się kłaniał przed tym palantem, Blake’iem. Uścisk się rozluźnił i Naruto uniósł głowę, wciąż jednak przytrzymywany przez Sasuke.  
— Ten pedał musi w końcu dostać nauczkę! — wyrwał się z odpowiedzą Blake.   
— Jeszcze raz obrazisz moją matkę, a sam ją dostaniesz! — Naruto warknął w jego stronę, odruchowo wyrywając się do przodu, lecz ręce Sasuke mu nie pozwolily.  
— Nie toleruję przemocy — powiedział nisko, z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie. — Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, któregoś z was w takiej sytuacji — zwrócił się do trójki futbolistów. — To pożegnacie się z drużyną. Możecie to przekazać reszcie. — Puścił Naruto, uważając sprawę za zakończoną. Ten się tylko poprawił i spojrzał na niego krzywiąc się, po czym schylił się po szkicownik, gdy tylko rzucił mu się w oczy. Miał ochotę stąd zniknąć jak najszybciej.  
— A z tobą policzę się osobiście, gdy jeszcze raz usłyszę, że obrażasz kobietę mojego ojca — wysyczał Sasuke w stronę Blake’a. — Sprawię, że pożegnasz się z futbolem raz na zawsze.  
Naruto zerknął przez ramię, w idealnym momencie, by ujrzeć na twarzy futbolisty wyraz niedowierzania. Rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych osób i prychnął pod nosem. Ignorując rozrzucony plecak, ze szkicownikiem w ręku, zaczął się przepychać przez tłum. Nie miał zamiaru wracać na lekcje.  
— Koniec przedstawienia. — Sasuke rozgonił zebranych wokół nich uczniów, a Blake’a kazał odprowadzić do pielęgniarki. Kucnął przy plecaku Naruto i zaczął zbierać jego zawartość rozrzuconą po podłodze. Gdy już wszystko pochował, zajrzał z przyzwyczajenia do środka. Już miał zapiąć zamek, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się ulotka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstał, zarzucając sobie plecak na ramię.   
  
***  
  
— Sasuke? Prosiłam, byś wchodził jak do siebie. — Kushina uśmiechnęła się, otwierając drzwi i pozwalając mu wejść do środka.   
— Jest Naruto? — zapytał, ściągając buty.  
— Nie wrócił po szkole. — Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała na Sasuke zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
— Przyniosłem jego plecak i przy okazji chciałem wziąć podręcznik, który pożyczyłem mu jakiś czas temu, mogę? — Wskazując na drzwi do pokoju Naruto, czekał na przyzwolenie.   
— Tak, oczywiście. A dlaczego nie wziął plecaka ze sobą? — Zmartwione spojrzenie zielonych oczu zatrzymało Sasuke w połowie korytarza.  
— Wydaje mi się, że się spieszył. Nie mówił — odparł wymijająco. Wiedział, że ostatnie na co Naruto miał ochotę, to przynosić szkolne problemy do domu. Jego matka nie musiała o nich wiedzieć. Wchodząc do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi i skierował się w stronę komputera, włączył go i usiadł na krześle. Z plecaka wyciągnął ulotkę, przypatrując jej się uważniej.  _Konkurs Sztuki Ulicznej_. Coś w sam raz dla Naruto, dlatego nie zdziwiło go, że blondyn był w posiadaniu takiej ulotki. Nie wspominał jednak nic o konkursie, dlatego Sasuke był pewien, że jeszcze się nie zdecydował.   
Gdy wyświetlił się ekran logowania, wpisał szybko hasło, które kiedyś tam podał mu Naruto. Skrzywił się, gdy po oczach poraziła go pomarańczowa tapeta. Naruto miał bzika na punkcie tego koloru. Odszukał folder ze zdjęciami jego graffiti, bo doskonale wiedział, że wszystkie swoje prace dokumentuje. Nie spodziewał się jednak natrafić na przeszkodę w postaci hasła. Wpisał więc pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, ale niestety, nie był to uwielbiany przez Naruto ramen. Odchylił się na krześle i przymknął oczy, mimowolnie spoglądając na zdjęcie stojące na biurku. Przedstawiało ich obu, gdy byli na wakacjach w Japonii. Naruto wystawiał w jego stronę język, a Sasuke pokazywał mu, by puknął się w głowę. Przymknął jedno oko, nie będąc pewien, czy trafi, ale wpisał hasło  _Sasuke_. Przeczesał palcami włosy i przetarł twarz.  
— Co za kretyn — westchnął, gdy próba znów okazała się błędna. — Gdybym był na miejscu tego idioty, co bym wpisał? — Jego wzrok znów uciekł w stronę zdjęcia i jakoś był przekonany, że musi mieć ono coś wspólnego z hasłem. Musi na nie naprowadzać, żeby Naruto nie mógł o nim zapomnieć. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć sytuację, w której zrobiono zdjęcie. Obaj byli na nim w kąpielówkach i ociekali wodą, pamiętał, że wepchnął wtedy do niej Naruto, który wyzwał go od... — Hn. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się, gdy folder ustąpił pod hasłem  _Drań_.   
Przeglądając zdjęcia, wybrał to graffiti, które Naruto zrobił jako ostatnie i przesłał je na swojego pendriva. Zerknął jeszcze na pracę, której wcześniej nie widział, a która motywem i nastrojem różniła się od innych. Poznawał to miejsce, mur ogradzający cmentarz. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie powinien szukać Naruto, w razie jakichkolwiek zbliżających się kłopotów. Zamknął folder i schował pendriva, wyłączając komputer. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Naruto go za to nie zabije.  
  
***  
  
— Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Naruto? — Sasuke uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na swojego ojca. Nie zdążył nawet zdjąć butów.   
— Nie — odparł gładko, wkładając na nogi kapcie.   
— Kusina się o niego martwi, myślałem, że możesz coś wiedzieć, ale nie chcesz o tym mówić. — Fugaku przeszedł do kuchni, podążając za Sasuke.   
— Nic nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że Naruto znika wieczorami i wraca do domu w nocy? — zapytał Fugaku, siadając przy stole i czekając, aż jego syn zajmie miejsce naprzeciwko. Sasuke wiedział, że nie uda mu się uniknąć przesłuchania, a lepiej było odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania, by odsunąć od Naruto jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiał kłamać mu w żywe oczy. Na szczęście nie musiał tego robić, bo kolejne pytanie sprawiło, że parsknął śmiechem.  
— Czy on bierze narkotyki? — zapytał Fugaku, zamieniając się z ojca w policjanta.  
— Naruto? — zaśmiał się Sasuke. — Może cię zdziwić to, co usłyszysz z moich ust, ale Naruto nie jest na tyle głupi. Chociaż to kretyn, czemu nie przeczę, to jednak nawet on dobrze wie, od czego trzymać się z daleka.   
— Martwimy się z Kushiną, że mógł wpaść w złe towarzystwo — powiedział Fugaku. Sasuke stwierdził w duchu, że jedynym złym towarzystwem dla Naruto, była puszka spreju, ale ona na pewno nie namówiłaby go do brania narkotyków.  
— Z Kushiną? — zapytał. — Powiedziałeś jej o swoich podejrzeniach? Jesteś niemożliwy — zirytował się Sasuke. Nie chciał, by matka Naruto zamartwiała się przez skrzywienie zawodowe Fugaku, który wszędzie widział przestępców. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by bezpodstawnie zrobił z Naruto narkomana i zaszczepił taki obraz w głowie jego matki.  
— Rozumiem, że to twój przyjaciel, ale skoro nawet ty nie wiesz, co robi po nocach, musimy brać pod uwagę różne możliwości.   
— Nie jesteśmy na komisariacie! Dobrze wiesz, że Naruto nie tknąłby narkotyków...  
— Sasuke, ja wiem, że trudno byłoby ci w to uwierzyć, gdyby okazało się to prawdą. Jednak widziałem wiele takich przypadków, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. — Fugaku położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego syna, ale Sasuke ją strącił.   
— On nawet aspiryny unika! — wzburzył się Sasuke, wstając z krzesła. — Znam go, tato. Mogę ci poręczyć, że prędzej przedawkowałby ramen, niż zbliżył się do narkotyków.  
Wchodząc do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi i odrzucił na łóżko swój własny plecak. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pendrive i podłączył do laptopa, który przez cały czas był włączony. Wygrzebał z kieszeni zmiętą ulotkę i wszedł na stronę internetową konkursu. Przeglądając chwilę jej zawartość, niepewnie kliknął na formularz zgłoszeniowy. Wciąż istniała możliwość, że Naruto go za to zabije. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie trzeba było podawać bardziej szczegółowych danych osobowych, niż imię i nazwisko oraz adres. Wymogiem także był telefon kontaktowy oraz adres poczty elektronicznej, bo jak się okazało, samo zgłoszenie nie gwarantowało udziału w konkursie. Było dopiero pierwszym etapem, podczas którego grupa ludzi znających się na rzeczy, miała osądzić ich zdolności.   
Adres e-mail podał własny, gdyż spodziewał się, że potwierdzenie wysłania formularza zostanie wysłane właśnie tą drogą, a nie chciał przed drugim etapem konkursu zginąć z rąk Naruto. Telefon komórkowy prawdopodobnie służył do tego, by poinformować o przejściu do kolejnej fazy, w której, z tego co wyczytał, uczestnicy będą musieli wykazać się w akcji. Konkretniej, zaprezentować coś na żywo. Czyli nic nowego, tylko zamiast kawałka kartki, dostaną kawałek ściany.   
Sasuke uważał, że Naruto posiada wszelkie predyspozycje, by wygrać ten konkurs. Nawet jeśli dostałby kawałek kartki. Nie był głupi, widział jego szkice i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Wiedział, że największą przyjemność sprawiają Naruto portrety. Dlatego postanowił już, że gdy tylko Naruto przejdzie do kolejnego etapu, zmusi go, do namalowania jednego z nich. Był pewien, że gdyby mógł, zrobiłby to już dawno, a teraz będzie miał do tego okazję.  
— Sasuke, wychodzę. — Usłyszał zaraz po tym, jak rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi jego pokoju. — Znowu dostałem wezwanie, tym razem grafficiarz obrał sobie za cel cmentarz.  
Sasuke zastygł i odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, zagryzł wargę.  
— Naprawdę tak wam przeszkadza? — zapytał, siląc się na obojętność. Usłyszał westchnienie.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, ma talent, ale to wciąż wykroczenie i musi za to odpowiedzieć. Gdyby pomyślał i poprosił władze miasta o zgodę, wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi. — Sasuke podszedł i otworzył drzwi.  
— Czyli „niszczyłby mienie” za pozwoleniem? — prychnął Sasuke, starając się nie wykazywać zbytniego podekscytowania rozmawiając o kimś, kogo przecież nie zna.  
— Nie, zapewne zostałby zaangażowany w odrestaurowanie paru miejsc. — Fugaku podrapał się po głowie. — Najpierw jednak dostałby jakieś godziny społeczne do odpracowania. Mimo wszystko, nikogo nie zabił, nie ma sensu wsadzać go do więzienia za to, że to miasto w końcu jakoś wygląda. — Zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na ramieniu Sasuke. — No nic, muszę jechać zobaczyć, co takiego powstaje na tym cmentarzu. Kobieta, która to zgłosiła, podobno była oburzona — dodał, kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. — Acha, Sasuke — zawrócił się jeszcze zanim nacisnął klamkę. — Postaraj się porozmawiać z Naruto, wiem, że między wami ostatnio coś nie gra, ale jesteś jego przyjacielem. Jeśli miałby się komuś wygadać, to tobie w pierwszej kolejności.  
— Wiem — westchnął Sasuke, gdy jego ojciec zniknął za drzwiami. Oparł się o futrynę i wyciągnął telefon.   
  
***  
  
 _„Zbieraj się, na dzisiaj koniec zabawy. Ktoś Cię wsypał.”_  Przeczytał Naruto, gdy jego telefon chwilę wcześniej, wibrując poinformował go o nadejściu wiadomości.   
— Świetnie — zerknął na niedokończoną gałąź, którą właśnie malował. Chciał dzisiaj skończyć drzewo, ale widocznie nie było mu to dane. Zawinął puszki spreju w czarny worek i wcisnął go za kamień, który obrał sobie za skrytkę. Noszenie ich przy sobie nie było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. Nie tracąc czasu przebiegł szybko na drugą stronę wąskiej uliczki i ruszył do domu na skróty, aby nie minąć po drodze radiowozu. Czasami to, że mógł wszędzie dotrzeć na piechotę, był naprawdę przydatne. Dzięki temu zdołał poznać to miasto jak własną kieszeń. Ucieczka przed policją nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego problemu.  
Jednak Naruto nie chciał wiecznie uciekać i czuć się jak przestępca.   
  
***  
  
Kolejny tydzień przeleciał Naruto bez rewelacji. Blake nie zbliżał się do niego na krok, ale nie szczędził mu nienawistnych spojrzeń. Oczywiście i do niego w jakiś dziwnie magiczny sposób, dotarło nagranie z bójki na korytarzu. Naruto nazwałby to raczej przepychanką lub różnicą zdań, ale wolał pozostać bierny w tym temacie, mając nadzieję, że szybko ucichnie. Dokładnie tak się stało, bo po dwóch dniach wszyscy zapomnieli o całej sprawie. Oczywiście prócz naburmuszonego Blake’a, który gdyby tylko mógł, rzuciłby się Naruto do gardła. Na szczęście, słowa Sasuke musiały podziałać, bo utrzymywał dystans, mimo że niechciany.   
Tym samym, Sasuke również utrzymywał dystans. Chociaż mijali się dosyć często na korytarzu, oprócz ostrzegawczej wiadomości w zeszłym tygodniu, w ogóle się ze sobą nie kontaktowali. Doszło do tego, że nie tylko jego matka, ale także Fugaku, zaczął wypytywać co się takiego stało, że ze sobą nie rozmawiają.   
Naruto zastanawiał się, czy Sasuke nie byłoby wstyd przed własnym ojcem, gdyby okazało się, że w szkole wcale nie są przyjaciółmi. On sam czułby coś w rodzaju upokorzenia, gdyby o całej sytuacji dowiedziała się jego matka. Dlatego wolał nie wyciągać tego poza szkolne mury. Nie potrafił jednak udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, nawet przed matką.   
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go wibrujący w kieszeni telefon komórkowy i żeby go wyciągnąć, musiał zdjąć nogi z parapetu. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, ale nie rozpoznał numeru. Zdziwiony, odebrał nieco niepewnie.  
— Słucham? — Przez chwilę usłyszał w słuchawce szum, jednak po chwili odezwał się bardzo miły, kobiecy głos.  
— Witam, czy mam przyjemność z panem Uzumaki? — Naruto przez chwilę zaniemówił, bo pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, to że ktoś widział go, jak robił graffiti.  
— Tak? A o co chodzi?   
— Otrzymaliśmy od pana formularz zgłoszeniowy...  
— Jaki formularz? — przerwał kobiecie, odwracając się w stronę okna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
— Zgłosił się pan do konkursu, który organizowany jest w ramach naszego projektu promowania ulicznych artystów. Dzwonię do pana, aby pogratulować przejścia do kolejnego etapu i zaprosić na finał, który odbędzie się...  
— Chwileczkę, przepraszam, ale... — Naruto przetarł dłonią twarz. — Ja nie zgłaszałem się do konkursu — odetchnął głęboko, opierając się o parapet.  
— Pan Naruto Uzumaki, prawda?  
— Tak, ale nie wysyłałem do was zgłoszenia...  
— W takim razie, mam rozumieć, że chce pan zrezygnować z wzięcia udziału w kolejnym etapie? — W głosie kobiety można było usłyszeć rozczarowanie.   
— Ja... Nie wiem, chyba jestem po prostu zaskoczony, nie spodziewałem się. To znaczy, chciałem wysłać zgłoszenie, ale tego nie zrobiłem...   
— Widocznie ktoś się o to zatroszczył za pana — przerwała mu kobieta. — Jest pan jednym z dziesięciu uczestników, którzy dostali się do finału, a zgłosiło się ich tysiące z całego stanu.   
— Czy... Znaczy, co teraz będę musiał zrobić? — Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale pomimo tego, uśmiech sam wkradł mu się na usta.  
— Ta rozmowa ma na celu jedynie poinformowanie pana o przejściu do kolejnego etapu, natomiast wszelkie instrukcje odnośnie miejsca oraz czasu, w którym odbędzie się finał, otrzyma pan drogą elektroniczną, na podany w formularzu adres e-mail.   
— To może być problem, bo nie wiem, kto wysłał zgłoszenie...  
— Proszę się nie martwić, adres podany w formularzu to [sasuke.u@gmail.com](mailto:sasuke.u@gmail.com). Mam nadzieję, że rozjaśniło to panu nieco sytuację?  
— Tak, dziękuję bardzo — odparł, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, mniej zdziwiony, niż być powinien. W końcu, kto inny wiedział o jego hobby? Mógł się tego spodziewać.  
Kobieta pożegnała się, zapewniając jeszcze o wysłaniu wiadomości ze szczegółową instrukcją oraz konkretami odnośnie czasu i miejsca spotkania. Naruto sięgnął po swój plecak, szukając ulotki, którą wrzucił do niego jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, jednak jej nie znalazł. Przeklął pod nosem i odrzucił plecak na parapet. Oparł czoło o szybę i przymknął oczy.   
— Co za dupek — mruknął do siebie.   
Dlaczego Sasuke nie potrafił nawet kłócić się jak należy? Jak miał być na niego wściekły, gdy zrobił to, co Naruto powinien i chciał zrobić już dawno? Gdy postawił za niego pierwszy krok w stronę przyszłości, którą Naruto już dawno powinien rozpocząć.  
  
***  
  
— To jest chyba jakiś żart! Co ten śmieć tutaj robi? — warknął Blake i odwracając się twarzą do Sasuke, wskazał ręką na trybuny.   
Faktycznie, na jednym z miejsc siedział jakiś chłopak. Sasuke rozpoznał w nim Naruto tylko dlatego, że dobrze wiedział jak się ubiera. Pomarańczowej kurtki nie posiadał w tej szkole chyba nikt inny.   
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — mruknął obojętnie, powracając do treningu.  
— Nie będzie mi zatruwał powietrza podczas mojego treningu! — Blake napiął się i ruszył w stronę trybun, ale powstrzymał go silny uścisk na przedramieniu.  
— Powiedziałem, że masz nie zwracać na niego uwagi. — Lodowate spojrzenie czarnych oczu, zatrzymało futbolistę w miejscu. — Wracaj do treningu — dodał, ściągając z głowy kask i samemu ruszając w stronę wyjścia z boiska, by móc przejść na trybuny.   
Westchnął, przetrzepując włosy, aby odkleić je od czoła. Nie ważne, że na zewnątrz było nieprawdopodobnie zimno, wysiłek i tak wyciskał z nich siódme poty, a Sasuke nie lubił odpuszczać bez potrzeby. Każdy trening traktował jak przygotowania do ważnego meczu.  
Wchodząc po schodkach, ruszył do rzędu, w którym ulokował się Naruto. Już z daleka zauważył niezbyt przyjazną minę.  
— Gdzie ją masz? — Usłyszał pytanie jeszcze zanim zmniejszył między nimi dystans.  
— Co takiego?  
— Ulotkę. — Naruto wstał, zarzucając plecak na ramię.   
— Na pewno nie przy sobie. — Rozłożył ręce, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że przecież nie posiada kieszeni.   
— Dlaczego ją zabrałeś? W ogóle, jakim prawem wysłałeś zgłoszenie? — Naruto odruchowo popchnął go lekko w klatkę piersiową, marszcząc brwi. Sasuke spojrzał na jego dłoń i odsunął ją od siebie. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że są na widoku.   
— Zrobiłbyś to sam? — zapytał, unosząc pytająco brew. — Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałbyś odwagi niczego zmienić. I przestań mnie popychać, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. — Sasuke zaśmiał się, łapiąc natrętną rękę Naruto w nadgarstku i zgiął ją tak, że był on zmuszony usiąść. — Rozumiem, że zadzwonili? — Sasuke usiadł obok, czując w żołądku jakąś sensację i podekscytowanie. Spojrzał w stronę boiska i nie zdziwił się spojrzeniu Blake’a. Stał z założonymi rękami, zwrócony w ich stronę całym ciałem. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, ale i tak zaraz powrócił wzrokiem do Naruto.  
— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć — burknął Naruto, chowając się po nos w kołnierzu kurtki. Chciał mu podziękować, ale wciąż był na niego wściekły za szopkę, którą odstawiali przed całą szkołą. — Wyślą szczegóły na twój e-mail. Kiedy je dostaniesz, prześlij do mnie. — Naruto zagryzł wargę, wpatrując się w murawę i resztę drużyny Sasuke, która w większości udawała, że ćwiczy. Tak naprawdę przyglądała im się z uwagą, pomimo tego, że byli dosyć wysoko na trybunach.  
— Kiedy powiesz mamie? — zapytał Sasuke.  
— Nie... Nie powiem jej — zawahał się Naruto, spoglądając kątem oka w stronę swojego przyjaciela.   
— To też mam za ciebie zrobić? — Sasuke skrzywił się i rozmasował sobie kark.  
— Nie musi wiedzieć...  
— Ona myśli, że ćpasz — rzucił nagle Sasuke, uciszając go. — Powiesz jej, albo ja to zrobię. To twoja matka i tak już pewnie zauważyła, że bazgrzesz po zeszytach.  
— Sasuke... — Naruto westchnął, wpatrując się w parę wydobywającą się z jego ust przy oddychaniu. Słowo  _dziękuję_  nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. — Nie jest ci zimno? — rzucił w końcu, by coś powiedzieć. Sasuke zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
— Kretyn — parsknął i potargał jego włosy. Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując wielką ulgę.   
— Drań. — Popchnął go w ramię.  
— Hn.  
W tym momencie Sasuke zupełnie zapomniał o tym, kto i czy w ogóle, im się przygląda. Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia teraz, gdy Naruto zyskał szansę, by robić to w czym był najlepszy i pokazać się ludziom, którzy podzielają jego pasję. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś utrzymać wszystko pod kontrolą. Chociaż po ostatniej bójce z udziałem Naruto widział, że niektórzy uczniowie patrzą na niego inaczej. Z większym szacunkiem. Potrzebowali tylko przykładu, za który mógł im posłużyć własną postawą. Mógłby przełamać łańcuch nienawiści, pokazując, że w pełni akceptuje Naruto.   
Jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało.  
  
***  
  
— Wiesz już, co namalujesz?  
Sasuke siedział przy biurku w pokoju Naruto, nie robiąc nic konkretnego. Zerkał tylko oszczędnie na ołówek w dłoni blondyna, którym ten coś rysował, leżąc na łóżku.  
— Nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze — odparł automatycznie, wciąż skupiając wzrok na tym, co powstawało w jego szkicowniku.  
Ostatnio pokój Naruto stał się czymś w rodzaju ich centrum rozmyślania, chociaż w dalszym ciągu do niczego konkretnego nie doszli. Przez ostatni tydzień atmosfera w szkole była nieco napięta, ale nie nieprzyjemna. Tylko Blake nie skrywał zniesmaczenia, co krok powtarzając, że Naruto pewnie przeciągnął Sasuke na swoją stronę. Reszta drużyny znosiła całą sytuacje dużo lepiej, ale stosunki pomiędzy Blake’iem a Sasuke, wprowadzały ich w dyskomfort.  
Pozostali uczniowie, nawet jeśli im się coś nie podobało, trzymali język za zębami, nie mając odwagi ubliżyć Sasuke, a tym samym Naruto, który spędzał większość czasu w jego towarzystwie. Rozmawiali praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie o konkursie, dlatego Naruto nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym, jak się czuje, będąc w stanie otwarcie pokazać się z Sasuke.  
Skupiony całkowicie na kartce papieru, którą miał przed sobą, nie poczuł, jak obok niego ugina się materac pod ciężarem Sasuke. Czarna głowa przesłoniła mu widok , łaskocząc włosami po nosie.  
— Hn — skomentował Sasuke, przyglądając się po raz kolejny idealnemu odwzorowaniu swojej twarzy. — Potrafisz uchwycić emocje — zakpił i oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, stykając z Naruto ramieniem.  
— Całą gamę — prychnął pod nosem, zamykając szkicownik i odkładając go wraz z ołówkiem obok siebie na pościel. Westchnął, przecierając oczy.   
— Mój ojciec zaproponował, że nas zawiezie — rzucił Sasuke, zerkając na Naruto i czekając na jego reakcję. Spodziewał się oburzenia. Otrzymał jedynie wzruszenie ramionami i spojrzenie pełne politowania.  
— Tym razem się spóźniłeś, moja mama zdążyła mu wypaplać — skrzywił się. — Myślę, że jego umysł jest w stanie dodać dwa do dwóch i już pewnie wszystko sobie wyliczył.  
— Tak, jest dobry z algebry, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych... — Sasuke nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo mocne pchnięcie w ramię sprawiło, że prawie spadł z łóżka. Na szczęście Naruto się nad nim zlitował i tylko zawisł nad ziemią, zamiast w nią uderzyć.   
Odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił głowę w stronę szeroko uśmiechniętego blondyna, który postanowił się nad nim pastwić przez chwilę, nie wciągając go z powrotem. Co prawda, Sasuke mógłby to zrobić sam, bez najmniejszego problemu, ale nie chciał.   
Wiedziony instynktem, trzymając się mocno Naruto, wyciągnął głowę w górę i pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku. Korzystając z zaskoczenia, które wywołał niespodziewany ruch z jego strony, Sasuke podciągnął się mocno. Lądując z powrotem w całości na łóżku, złapał Naruto za kark i przyciągnął do głębszego pocałunku.  
— Co to... miało znaczyć? — Naruto przełknął ślinę i wciągnął nosem powietrze. Nie odważył się odsunąć od Sasuke.  
— Tak tylko... na szczęście.  
  
***  
  
— To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Uważam, że trzecie miejsce, to i tak wielkie wyróżnienie. — Kushina objęła swojego syna, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, jakby chcąc mu dodać otuchy. — Nie rób takiej miny.  
Naruto wyswobodził się z objęć matki, krzywiąc przy tym i zerkając spod grzywki na Fugaku. Jęknął w duchu.  
— Myślę, że jemu nie o to chodzi — odparł mężczyzna, a Sasuke nie udało się powstrzymać prychnięcia. — Dogadaliśmy się z Naruto, że jeśli wygra, nie będzie musiał ponieść żadnych konsekwencji za ozdabianie miasta na własną rękę, ale w tym wypadku sama rozumiesz. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, a kobieta zmarszczyła brwi w zmartwieniu. — Nie ma się czym przejmować, to tylko kilka godzin prac społecznych...  
— Kilka... — burknął Naruto, kierując wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę Sasuke, który bezczelnie zaśmiewał się pod nosem. — Zabawne? — zapytał z irytacją.  
— Pewnie nie na długo — wtrącił Fugaku. — Sasuke z chęcią ci pomoże, tez powinien się odpowiednio zrehabilitować za współudział.  
— Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem — oburzył się po swojemu Sasuke. Zachowując kamienną twarz.  
— I w tym tkwi problem.   
— Świetnie — skwitował czarnowłosy, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie i widząc już zaparkowany samochód, którym wcześniej przyjechali, przyspieszył kroku.   
Naruto mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Fugaku i rozbawiony krzyknął za Sasuke, ruszając za nim do samochodu.  
— Ale Sasuke! To tylko kilka godzin prac społecznych, nie ma się czym przejmować!


End file.
